power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers: Dino Charge
Power Rangers: Dino Charge is a fanfiction story series made by Dragonboy546, to tell what would happen if Tyler and Shelby had two kids. Plot In Dino Charge, the Energems were given to a dozen dinosaurs for safe keeping by an alien, but they were lost when asteroids hit the Earth & wiped out the dinos. Now in the present day, an intergalactic bounty hunter starts sniffing around Earth looking for the Energems in order to harness their power & annihilate the world, so a team of Power Rangers forms to find the Energems first & fight the bounty hunter & other threats with dino-powered swords, blasters, Zords, & Megazords. Characters Rangers Main Article: Dino Charge Rangers Allies *Keeper-Former Mentor of the previous Dino Charge Rangers and keeper of the Energems *Zenowing-Second Mentor of the new Dino Charge Rangers and friend of Keeper and Heckyl *Heckyl-Friend of the Dino Charge Rangers former enemy. *Kaylee-Wife of Chase and mother of Chris. Villains *Dragacon - The evil King of the Dinosaur world and the one who "destroyed" Keeper and captured Heckly and defeated Zenowing, and has targeted Earth to take the Rangers Energems and use them to rule the world. *Dragona-Fiancée of Dragacon and mother of his child. *Drago-Son of Dragacon and Dragona. *Lizards-Foot soldiers Monsters *Gilasaurus *Destroyersaurus *Oxygeddon *Hyper Hammerhead *Tyranno Infinity *Dark Driceartops *Super Conductor Tyranno Arsenal Morphers/Sidearms *Dino Cannon - Combination of the Dino Charge Morpher & Dino Saber. **Dino Charge Blaster - The Dino Charge Rangers' morpher & gun sidearm. **Dino Charge Saber - The Dino Charge Rangers' sword sidearm. *Ptera Strike Morpher - Dino Charge Gold's gauntlet morpher. Multi-Use Devices *Energems - Battery-like devices that were created by Avian millions of years & given to some dinosaurs, but were lost after the extinction of the dinosaurs. They were found in the present day by Kiera & are currently being used by the modern-day Dino Charge Rangers. Individual Weapons & Team Weapon *Kentro Javelin **Fang Shot - Combination of Dino Charge Red's T-Rex Smasher & Dino Charge Black's Para Chopper. ***T-Rex Smasher - Dino Charge Red's punching glove weapon in the shape of the Tyranno Chargezord's head. ***Para Chopper - Dino Charge Black's bowgun-esque weapon sporting the design of the Para Chargezord. **Shield Drill Slasher - Combination of Dino Charge Blue's Stego Shield, Dino Charge Green's Raptor Claw, & Dino Charge Pink's Tricera Drill. ***Stego Shield - Dino Charge Blue's spike-edged shield weapon sporting the design of the Stego Chargezord. ***Raptor Claw - Dino Charge Green's tri-claw-like weapon sporting the design of the Veloci Chargezord. ***Tricera Drill - Dino Charge Pink's handheld drill weapon sporting the design of the Tricera Chargezord. *Ptera Thunder Saber - Dino Charge Gold's personal sword weapon. Communication Devices *Dino Cell Buckle - The Dino Charge Rangers' Paragon Prism-storing belt buckle that doubles as a cell phone for communication, as well as a computer for intelligence gathering. Vehicles *DeinoCycle - The Dino Charge Rangers' motorcycles that form when 2 Deinonychus-themed Chargezords are combined using the Deino Gem. Zords *Thunder Charge Megazord **Dino Charge Megazord ***T-Rex Zord - The Tyrannosaurus rex-themed zord who became Dino Charge Red's partner. ***Stego Zord - The Stegosaurus-themed zord who became Dino Charge Blue's partner. ***Tricera Zord - The Triceratops-themed zord who became Dino Charge Pink's partner. **Para Zord - The Parasaurolophus-themed zord who became Dino Charge Black's partner. **Raptor Zord - The Velociraptor-themed zord who became Dino Charge Green's partner. **Ptera Zord/Plesio Charge Megazord - The Pteranodon-themed zord that is partnered with Dino Charge Gold. *Pachy Zord - The Pachycephalosaurus-themed zord that was Dino Charge Gray's partner. *Plesio Chargezord/Plesio Megazord - The Plesiosaurus-themed zord that is partnered with Dino Charge Violet. *Alternate Combination - Dino Charge Megazord with Raptor Power **T-Rex Zord **Stego Zord **Raptor Zord *Alternate Combination - Dino Raider Megazord **T-Rex Zord **Para Zord **Raptor Zord *Alternate Combination - Dino Charge Megazord with Para Power **T-Rex Zord **Para Zord **Stego Zord *Alternate Combination - Ptera Raider Megazord **Ptera Zord **Para Zord **Raptor Zord *Alternate Combination - Ptera Megazord with Pachy Power **Ptera Zord **Pachy Zord *Alternate Combination - Dyna Charge Megazord **T-Rex Zord **Plesio Zord **Pachy Zord *Alternate Combination - Plesio Megazord with Pachy Power **Plesio Zord **Pachy Zord *Alternate Combination - Plesio Megazord with Raptor Power **Plesio Zord **Raptor Zord *Alternate Combination - Plesio Megazord with Para Power **Plesio Zord **Para Zord *Alternate Combination - Dino Charge Megazord with Baseball Power **Dino Charge Megazord ***T-Rex Zord ***Stego Zord ***Tricera Zord **Charge Bat *Alternate Combination - Ptera Megazord with Para Power **Ptera Zord **Para Zord *Alternate Combination - Ptera Megazord with Tricera Power **Ptera Zord **Tricera Zord Episodes #Powers From the Past #Past, Present and Fusion #A Fool's Hour #Harness new Power #Breaking Black #The Tooth Hurts #Let Sleeping Zords Lie #Double Ranger, Double Danger #When Logic Fails #The Royal Rangers #Break Out #Knight After Knights #Sync or Swim #True Black #Rise Of A Ranger #No Matter How You Slice It # # # # Category:Series